


A Cliff-Something

by xisuthros



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: <3, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Joyful, Just something i had to make in response to this angsty show, Quiet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I love it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: Jemma having a quiet moment during a few years in the future, after she and Fitz finally make it to Perthshire. Fluff and just utter sweetness everywhere because reasons. ;)





	A Cliff-Something

In the end, they made it to Perthshire. 

Stopping the end of the world, repelling alien invaders, dealing with a resurgent Hydra, and solving all the smaller problems that went along with the larger ones ended up taking a bit longer than any of them had anticipated. It was only after she and Fitz marked the passing of their third wedding anniversary did they finally have a little room to breathe. S.H.I.E.L.D. was back on solid ground due to the efforts of Coulson and Daisy, who had to go before countless committees and recruit hundreds of new agents before the organization began to resemble what it was before the HYDRA Uprising. No longer beholden to the Sokovia Accords, agents like Yo-Yo and Daisy were able to openly recruit Inhumans and give them the proper instruction that had been severely lacking in recent years. Coulson and May finally publicly moved forward with their relationship, though Jemma had known weeks earlier after catching Coulson exiting May’s quarters early one morning wearing the same clothes as the day before. 

Mack and Yo-Yo eventually married, and were now expecting their first child, a girl that they decided to name Joy. Daisy was hard at work building S.H.I.E.L.D. with May and Coulson, but she told Jemma last week that there was a lovely girl in the Communications Division that had asked her out. After finally healing from the loss of Lincoln and all the trauma that she endured after the Framework, Daisy had finally decided to open her heart again, much to the delight of her teammates. They all wanted her to share some of the happiness that they had managed to scrape together over the years. 

She and Fitz finally managed to get away for a vacation, spending three weeks on a tropical island far away from any supervillain or cataclysmic world-ending event. Jemma remembered feeling the weight of the past few years lifting off her the moment they stepped off the plane. Fitz had taken to their vacation as well, smiling and laughing more than Jemma had remembered in years. She decided while watching the sunset on the beach with him one evening that she rather enjoyed Fitz happy. He told her as much not moments later, his voice vibrating Jemma as she lay in his arms, with the warm breeze brushing across their forms in the sand. Though they both loved their work with the team and the organization that they were rebuilding, they knew that a life awaited them outside the confines of a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. 

When they told Coulson that they had purchased a little cottage in Perthshire, the older agent had smiled so warmly, Jemma remembered thinking she could almost see tears in the corner of his eyes. Together, they worked out a system where they would be able to still work missions with the team and manage the Science and Technology Division part-time, transferring many of the day-to-day operations to a team of well-trained scientists and engineers. They would still be at the base often enough, but would have the freedom to work from home if they desired. It was the perfect system, as they could get their fill of adventure and danger while being able to return to a safe home that Coulson made sure was not in any of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s or any other organization’s files. With the agency growing and becoming more adept at handling missions, she and Fitz felt comfortable delegating many of their more tedious responsibilities. 

Jemma watched, a smile forming on her lips as she sat on the porch of their cottage, her eyes following Fitz as he worked on a testing the latest D.W.A.R.F. model. His capable hands fiddled with the inner workings of the drone after its latest crash, though she suspected he enjoyed the challenge of working on a problem that didn’t have life-or-death stakes for once. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, turning the surrounding rolling green hills all different sorts of shades and bathing the porch in a warm orange glow. Finished with his alterations and testing for the day, Fitz joined her and plopped down onto the seat next to her. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” He said cheekily, giving her that sideways grin that always brought a smile to her face. She leaned forward and captured him in a slow kiss, one that spoke of all the time they had before them and the future that they finally get to enjoy. Every mission, every separation, every loss, had paved the way for this time in their lives. Jemma’s hand reached up to caress Fitz’s cheek as their lips separated, closing her eyes in contentment as their foreheads touched. 

“I’m glad we did this, Fitz.” She said, turning to gaze out at their view of the Scotland lowlands. “After all that’s happened, I’m happy we get to enjoy this.” Fitz hummed next to her, their hands finding each other in the waning sunlight. 

“Not to spoil the moment,” He said, almost apologetically a few moments later. “But May called a little while ago. Said there was something coming on our long-range satellites, a signal of some kind.” Jemma’s brow furrowed.

“Like the Kree beacon?” She asked, remembering a few years prior. 

Fitz shook his head, still looking out towards the sunset. “No, something different. More refined, less…intense. Our analysts are saying it might be just a simple greeting communication.” Even as he said it, the both of them grimaced. 

“Simple has not been our experience when it comes to visitors from another world.” Jemma responded, though she had to admit she was intrigued at the possibility of Earth being contacted by a race that did not ultimately want to either destroy or subjugate its citizens. She paused carefully, looking away from the horizon to study the side of his face before continuing. “Or in anything else, come to think of it.”

Despite nearly everyone’s claims of being psychically linked, there were still moments where the true meaning of the one’s words were lost to the other. In this instance it was Fitz, who quizzically turned to look at her while his thumb moved back and forth against her hand. Jemma had meant to tell him earlier, much earlier in fact. If it had not been for his early morning errand run to the market and her own nervousness, it…well, that was hardly the point now. 

Jemma looked into the eyes of the man she had unknowingly loved from the first moment she met him and tightened her grip on his hand. In a few more moments, she would be smiling and laughing, watching as Fitz exclaimed wildly with joy, kissing her with the tenderness and love that send her heart fluttering and her knees buckling. 

But for this moment, Jemma held his hand and told him what she had been dying to say all day. “Fitz.” She breathed, watching as he seemed to slowly put their pieces together in the seconds before, his eyes already beginning to show a faint spark.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written anything in a while, and wanted to do something that was cheerful and hopeful towards the future. These poor children need happiness, all of it <3 Hope you enjoy!


End file.
